The Order of Merchants
The Order of Merchants was founded by 'The Independents' - a faction in the First Mannish War. They lost the war, so fled south to the Elven Realms, who granted them some islands in The Western Isles. They are extremely pro-free trade and free-market, believing any form of government should only be there to preserve these values and do nothing else. History and Establishment Constitution The Order of Merchants is directly connected to The Merchant Realm - their home on The Western Isles. On The Merchant Realm page you can read about the constitution, and the election of the Chief Merchant. Not only is the Chief Merchant the Head of State of The Merchant Realm, but he is also figurehead and leader of The Order of Merchants. You do not have to live in The Merchant Realm to become a member of The Order - any tradesman or merchant can - but it relies on some factors explained next. International Relations Since The Order of Merchants - and their ideas - were defeated heavily in the First Mannish War, relations were practically non-existent thereafter with Ceorlund and other 'High' Mannish domains (such as Amelund, The Kingdom of Serdlund, and The High North). The Mannish Realms that relations are good with are: The Northern Realm, The Rafewood, The Doomfort, The Kingdom of The Wownlands, The Domain of Holtlund, and all the Mannish R'kir peoples. Relations with the Elven Domains were traditionally extremely high, for it was the Elves who harboured their fleeing people and gave them land to create The Merchant Realm. Before The Third Sentrian War relations soured slightly, because the Elves fought alongside the hated High Men to defeat The Ice Witch, but returned to normal thereafter - when The Merchant Militant joined in the fight. Trade and Relations with The Dwarven Empire was varied. After The Third Sentrian War, trade was started with Forgeria, especially because Forgeria had gifted The Merchant Realm a land on the continent, in return for them fighting in the war. Before that time relations had been strained, but individuals still traded occasionally. Trade was always strained with Grundinor, because of their close friendship with High Men. However trade was constantly, throughout all of The Order's existence, good with The Kingdom of The Riad - due to their distance and separation from the Northern Dwarves. These complex relations mean that not every Merchant or Tradesman will become a member of The Order - because they are on 'the other side'. However every merchant, craftsman, tradesman or other is either a member of The Order of Merchants, or, The Guild. The Guild is basically The Order's rival, but you can read more about it on that page. Independents These are the standard members of The Order of Merchants. Every Mannish Merchant in The Merchant Realm, The Kingdom of The Wownlands, The Elven Domains and The Doomfort are members of The Order, classed as Independents. Also many Mannish Merchants in The Rafewood and The Domain of Holtlund are members. What does The Order do? The Order of Merchants grants its members protection legally and physically. If an Independent is brought to a court, The Order will defend him/her. If an Independent gets into some trouble - in terms of swords and being stabbed - The Merchant Militant will defend him/her. In return, Independents pay a small monthly fee, and agree to some restrictions imposed by The Order - such as not dealing with High Men. The Merchant Militant This is the armed wing of The Order of Merchants, responsible for the defence of The Merchant Realm, but also the Independents themselves. Often they will have been trained in The School of The Fight at The Academy. Here is the military hierarchy: